1.0 Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system, a method, and a computer program for monitoring a plurality of transformer operating parameters, including temperature, transformer fluid level, pressure, load, gas generation, and the like. The present disclosure further relates to a system, a method, and a computer program for accurately monitoring, analyzing and predicting, and controlling one or more transformer operating parameters, including temperature, transformer fluid level, pressure, transformer life or the like. It further relates to performing diagnosis of the operation of a transformer based on the levels of the parameters, and further the parameters may be communicated on wire/wireless network.
2.0 Related Art
Current electrical power generation systems and electrical power supply systems use a wide variety of transformer designs to transform electrical power from a primary voltage (e.g., input voltage) to a secondary voltage (e.g., output voltage). Electrical transformers are typically used to transfer electrical energy between circuits through inductively coupled conductors.
Transformers generally include a core, wound conductors (i.e., a winding assembly), and a housing, The housing may include a tank that contains transformer liquid, such as, e.g., mineral oil, to insulate and absorb heat from the core and winding assembly, which may be immersed in the transformer liquid. The external walls of the tank: and/or housing may include a plurality of vanes to transfer heat to the ambient environment.
Currently, monitoring systems are implemented to monitor transformer operations, and to detect faults. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,806 to Thomas D. Poyser, et al., discloses an example of a method and apparatus for monitoring transformers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,630 to Bruno Georges, et al., discloses another example of a transformer management system and method.
Since improper performance or transformer failure can result in power disruption, fluctuating power supply, or power outage, loss of transformer life, it is important to provide accurate measurement, analysis and monitoring of transformer parameters, so as to facilitate timely intervention.